


滚呐，马尔福！

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [40]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	滚呐，马尔福！

滚呐！马尔福！

众所周知，哈利·波特是个衣品不咋样并且也不在乎自己外形的糙汉男巫。在学校时他还能穿着勉强合身的校服，但在毕业进入魔法部当了傲罗后，哈利的衣服就再也没有合身过。

他总是穿着肥大不合身的直筒裤，裤边卷了三道四道五道也露不出他穿着红绿条纹中筒袜的脚踝；腰上总是系着一根老旧的皮带，根据哈利的挚友罗恩回忆，从他在火车上第一次看到哈利的时候，我们的救世主就系着这根皮带，只不过那时的皮带尚还完好，不像现在这样皱皱巴巴，腰扣都掉光了金属漆；和他的裤子相比，哈利的衬衫就显得有些小了，袖子也很短，白色的衬衫袖口处露出一小截手腕，隔着魔法部餐厅长桌的德拉科常常盯着那截手腕看得出神，有一次还把果冻塞到了鼻子里。

所有人都知道哈利的衣服不合身，但是几乎没有人知道为什么不合身。

除了德拉科。

德拉科曾经和所有人一样，都以为那是因为哈利穿的是他表哥的旧衣服，所以一直不合身，而哈利忙于工作，对于购物也不热衷，衣柜里除了莫莉每年固定会送的韦斯莱牌毛衣和赫敏送的几件衣服之外，就再也没有尺寸刚好的衣服了。德拉科和所有人一样，在大名鼎鼎的救世主出现的时候都会盯着他那略显怪异的打扮左看右看。不过其他人看的大多是那不合身的衣服，而德拉科看的是那掩藏在衣服之下的身体。

彼时的德拉科正在想圣人波特那被衣服布料遮盖下的身体是怎么样的。他的腰是不是像他的手腕一样纤细，只要他用力一捏就会断成两截；身上的皮肤是不是白白嫩嫩，细腻如牛奶丝缎，轻轻一掐就能留下道道红印；他的臀是不是像布雷斯办公桌抽屉里藏着的那些成人杂志里的模特一样，丰满又有弹性；他的腿是不是修长笔直，脚踝细到自己用大拇指和中指就能轻易环住。

而这一切的问题在他们在一起后就都有了答案。

德拉科看着跪趴在自己身前的哈利，看着他的腰肢确实如同自己想象得一样柔软纤细；他身上的皮肤很细腻，也很娇嫩——特别是大腿内侧，只要稍微用力就会留下红痕；他的双腿有着魁地奇训练锻炼出来的紧实肌肉，腿型修长笔直，线条优美，脚踝细得可怜，德拉科随便一握就能环住——因此德拉科很喜欢拽着哈利的脚踝把他从床的另一头拖过来，看着眼前逐渐出现波特的小腿、大腿，最后是丰满的臀。

金发男人的身体往黑发男人身上压去，很快他就看不到哈利的腿或者腰臀，只能看到恋人紧紧抓着床单的手、红透了的耳朵以及半张着且不断漏出甜腻呻吟的唇。

滚床单是他们在一起之后做的第一件事，从确定关系的那天晚上开始滚，滚到第三天早上才算勉强结束。

哈利揉着酸胀的腰趴在德拉科身上揪着他的头发泄愤，然而后者只是轻飘飘地说了一句“在我的性幻想里这只是个开头”，接着翻身把他重新压下。

“想知道后面会怎么发展吗？”

“不想！”

“真的吗？我保证你会喜欢的。”

“滚呐！马尔福！”

清空哈利的衣柜是他们在一起之后做的第二件事情。德拉科指挥着一堆肥大的旧牛仔裤和洗得发白的衬衫卫衣飘行到被他用放大咒放大的脏衣篓上方——“哐叽”一声，大量的衣物压垮了哈利买来才三天的脏衣篓——紧接着就被丢出了门外。

脏衣篓：年轻的生命里突然出现一丝阴霾。

“等一下，你把我衣服都扔了那我这几天穿什么？”哈利看着自己空空荡荡只剩几件拼死留下的韦斯莱毛衣迎风飘扬的衣柜，又看看自己身上的黑色内裤，发出灵魂拷问。

“好问题，波特先生，格兰芬多加十分。”德拉科潇洒扔衣篓的背影有一瞬间的僵硬，不过很快就被他掩盖过去。

他转身，他抬头，魔杖敲着手心，坦坦荡荡地看着哈利，就在哈利以为他会给出什么合理的回答时，鼻孔看人，薄唇轻启，语调中带着一丝傲慢。

“我没想过这个问题。”

“滚呐！马尔福！”

一只抱枕迎面飞来，正中靶心——德拉科引以为傲的出色face。

他们在一起之后做的第三件事情是翻巫师时尚周刊，并从上面选出哈利认可，德拉科满意的单品下单。

或许服装的剪裁在巫师世界早就实现了全咒语自动化，哈利刚下完订单没几分钟——从冰箱里拿出的蛋糕还没吃完一半——一大群猫头鹰就呼啦啦地涌入了哈利的公寓，一堆牛皮纸包裹从天而降，把哈利放在桌上的蛋糕砸了个稀巴烂，奶油四处飞溅，沾到了德拉科最喜欢的长袍上。

“我要投诉！！！”金发男人在客厅气到跳脚，而哈利美滋滋地拆开包裹拿着衣服进卧室试穿去了。

衣服很合身，袖子刚刚好，我们的波特先生再也不会露出一截手腕让马尔福先生浮想联翩了——不过在看完波特先生浑身上下所有地方后，马尔福先生之后所有的幻想都有了载体和轮廓。

“还可以吗？”哈利穿着新的卫衣和裤子在德拉科面前转了个圈，“我觉得还行，就是裤子大了一圈…唔，臀围倒是差不多，但是腰围空了好多啊，看来又要扎根腰带了…”

哈利在镜子前转来转去，一边欣赏着穿着合身的自己，一边和德拉科抱怨他的身材特别难买裤子。

“说真的，德拉科，我几乎没有穿过合身的裤子，腰围和臀围总有一个不合身。”哈利转身看着自己背后：他的卫衣帽子尖上有一颗绒球，“不是腰围合适但是裤子拉不上去就是臀围合适但是腰上大了一圈，不得不把腰带抽得紧紧的防止裤子掉下去…”

“是吗…”德拉科盯着哈利，心思全在哈利撩着卫衣向他展示腰围到底有多大时露出来的那一截儿腰，“没办法，你腰太细屁股太翘，常规版型尺寸的裤子当然不合身……不过你要是你买定制的话，就不会有这种烦恼。”

他站起来走到哈利身边，掐着他的裤子左看右看。

“是大了很多，系腰带的话裤子会皱在一起，也不好看…这样吧，我帮你缩小一下腰围…”金发男人半蹲在哈利面前，山楂木魔杖的杖尖轻轻划过哈利的腰，金色的光线从杖尖冒出来，原本宽大的裤腰逐渐合身，安安分分地贴在哈利腰上，勾勒出他那傲人的腰臀曲线。

经过德拉科改造的裤子很合身，哈利也很满意，他抬头啄了啄男人的嘴角作为奖励。

“真好！那这裤子我就留下了，你帮我签收一下。”

“嗯。”

正当德拉科为他的咒语掌握得如此熟练、运用得如此娴熟而骄傲的时候，一米之隔的哈利发来了求救信号。

“德拉科，你好像把腰围缩得太小了，裤子卡在屁股上脱不下来了，你帮我一下。”

德拉科的尾巴还没来得及翘上天又迅速地耷拉下来，他走到哈利身前蹲下，拽着裤子往下拖。

“你吸气…”

德拉科拽着裤子，裤子纹丝不动。

“你把屁股夹紧！”

哈利紧紧夹着屁股，德拉科顺势一拽，裤子往下挪动了两毫米。

“再夹紧一点！你在床上的时候不是夹得很紧吗？都快把我…”

“闭嘴，马尔福！”哈利咬牙切齿抬头挺胸收腹提臀，他感觉自己的内裤隐隐有下滑的趋势——大概是裤子实在太小，脱的时候内裤也不免被往下拽了一点。

“行行行，真是不明白你在害羞什么…”德拉科深吸一口气，双手猛地往下一拽，裤子啪嗒落地，哈利双腿凉凉，胯下生风。

哈利低头一看，总算明白了他胯下生风的感觉从何而来：德拉科这个傻逼真的把他的内裤一起拽下来了！

“Wow~”德拉科伸手弹了弹他面前的、哈利双腿之间的东西，“之前没仔细看，原来宝贝你也算是器大的人诶！”

“滚呐！马尔福！”哈利飞起一脚踹在德拉科肩膀上，男人握着哈利的脚踝往怀里一带，两个人在卧室地毯上滚成一团。

和德拉科在一起之后，哈利总算是穿上了尺码合适的衣服，而且在德拉科的搭配下，波特先生的衣品出现了质的飞跃。

他不会再穿着条纹衬衫的时候搭配一条格子长裤，也不会在穿着绿色上衣的时候穿一双艳红的袜子或者火红的裤子，平常上班的时候他会穿着卫衣休闲裤，或者衬衫和毛衣，然后穿一件长袍，在正式场合他会穿上德拉科为他准备的正装，剪裁得体的西装三件套向人们展示着哈利优越的身材比例，带着眼镜链的金丝边眼镜更是修饰了他本就好看的祖母绿眼睛，长度合适的裤子除了告诉人们哈利的双腿修长笔直，还能隐隐约约看见西装外套下露出一小半臀部曲线——不过不能盯着看太久，不然马尔福先生会恶狠狠地盯着你，然后在从此往后的几十年间，只要你和他遇上，他都不会给你任何好脸色。

哈利穿上了合身的衣服，这不仅代表他背后有了一个男人，也就是德拉科，也代表着他将受到更多人的喜爱和追逐，每天都能收获各种粉红色的、带着爱心泡泡的邀约——这让哈利背后的男人十分不爽。

搞什么啊，他穿得那么好看又不是给你们看的！

滚呐！德拉科发出仰天长啸。

很快，人们发现哈利在短暂地时尚一阵后重新穿上了那些肥大的、极度不合身的衣服。他们都在为当事人担心：难道马尔福短暂地爱了一下哈利后抛弃了他？不过这些猜疑在德拉科搂着哈利出现在巫师世界的大街小巷后烟消云散了。

所以马尔福是怕哈利穿着合身的衣服太招蜂引蝶才重新给他换上了丑丑的衣服？

滚呐！这对秀恩爱的男巫！


End file.
